Big Hero 6: The Series
Big Hero 6: The Series is an American 3-D computer animated television series directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. Created and produced at Walt Disney Television Studios and distributed by Walt Disney ABC-Enterprises. It premiered on March 13, 2017 on Disney Channel. It is a part of the Disney Television Canon. The television series is sequel and based on Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6 . The series takes place after the events from the fillm. The series continues the adventures of young tech prodigy Hiro Hamada. He is joined by the compassionate robot Baymax which is created by Hiro's brother, Tadashi. Hiro and Baymax are also joined by their friends, including Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred and Wasabi together known as Big Hero 6, as they embark upon new missions for protecting their home, from the high tech villains. And also making new friends and learning new lessons for life. Plot The series takes place after the events of the original feature film, ''Big Hero 6''. The Big Hero 6's team identity are no more secret from the public in the San Fransokyo city. Hiro attends SFIT as if everything is back to normal. Though Tadashi's death is acknowledged, the university erected a building in his honor and Hiro received a grant from the Institute which he accepts on behalf of his late brother. Hiro also come up with the name "Big Hero 6" like it is implied at the end of the movie. It continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro Hamada and the compassionate, cutting-edge robot Baymax created by his late brother Tadashi. Along with his friends Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred and Wasabi they form the superhero team Big Hero 6 and embark on high-tech adventures as they protect their city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains. Hiro faces academic challenges and social trials as the new youngest prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology (SFIT). Cast Main * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon * Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago * T.J. Miller as Fred * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada * Victory Van Tuyl as Ivona Rambosek Supporting * Maya Rudolph as Cass Hamada * Harvey Keitel aa Jasper Fitzsimmons * Kirstie Alley as Danielle Fitzsimmons * Nolan North as Edmund Rambosek * Leslie Bibb as Leah Rambosek * Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei * Jenifer Lewis as Professor Granville * Patrick Seitz as Heathcliff Villains * Troy Baker as Obake * Cam Clarke as Darth Vader Production and Development In January 2015, Disney announced that a Big Hero 6 television series was in development and will premiere soon on Disney Channel in 2017. According to the directors and the crew members, after finnishing up the film, they were assuming on a sequel. John Lassester described, Big Hero 6 needs a succession. The meeting and the discussion was held in the studio involved Don Hall, Chris Williams, John Lassester, Roy Conli (producer of the film), Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (the creators of Phineas and Ferb) to finalize the decision. Don Hall and Chris Williams returned to direct the series, with the joining of new crew. It was revealed that all the cast members from previous film would reprise their roles. The series will be continuing animated in CG animation, where the developers had a viewpoint of traditional animation, but was later canceled because it will wreck the story plot and characters. The series took development, created and produced at Walt Disney Television Studios and distributed by Walt Disney ABC-Enterprises. On January 9, 2017, Disney Channel released an official teaser trailer for the series. While the full length trailer was arrived on February 13, 2017. Broadcast The official teaser trailer for the series was released on January 9, 2017. While the full length trailer was arrived on February 13, 2017. It started to took the original premiere on March 13, 2017 at Disney Channel. The series is broadcasted from Mon-Fri at 8:30 pm. Videos Series Teaser - Big Hero 6- The Series - Disney Channel Trivia * Big Hero 6: The Series is the second television series to be based on a Disney animated feature film. **Although, 101 Dalmatians: The Series was the first television series, which was originally aired on Disney Channel from March 9, 1953 to April 20, 1962. Based on Disney's 1951 animated feature film, 101 Dalmatians. * Several characters from the original comic book series do not appear in the film due to copyright issues but it was revealed that they will introduce them in future in the series.